


Breaking Point

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, teen Royai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Undeniable [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 2





	Breaking Point

"C'mon Riza, it'll be fun." Riza was sitting in her chair reading trying her best to ignore Roy's whining. Unfortunately, it wasn't really working. She sighed.

"No." she said for the 10th time.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because I'm busy." She snapped.

"Liar. You're just reading." He sulked.

"I'm reading this for school, Roy." She rolled her eyes. "I have to finish it."

"By what time?"

"Next week."

"Exactly! You've got an entire week! How hard can reading a book be?"

"I also have to do an 800 word report over it."

"800 words? That's nothing!"

"I've barely even started the book."

"How about this? I read the book for you, and you do the report."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because how am I supposed to do the report if you read the book for me?"

"Please, Riza! I don't want to go by myself!" he sobbed, groveling at her feet.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" she asked crossly.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. She turned her attention back to her book. He got up really close to her and pouted. She twitched with annoyance. He knew very well she couldn't say no to that look, but that didn't stop her from trying anyway.

"Roy, I said no."

"C'mon Riza. You know you want to."

"No."

"Riza."

"No."

"Please?"

"No." She continued to deny it. She hoped that he gave in before she did, but unfortunately, this man proved that he never gives up on anything when he lasted 6 months with her father.

"Oh, Riza?" he asked seductively. She glared at him. Was he really going there? She jumped when he touched her shoulders.

"You're so tense, Riza." He said soothingly, starting to massage her shoulders. She started to feel herself relaxing, but she shook it off. She couldn't let him get to her like this. She brushed him off her shoulders.

"What are you doing? I was just trying to help you relax." He said innocently.

"I'm not so easily seduced as my friends are. Don't insult me." She said coldly.

"Seduced? You thought I was trying to seduce you? That hurts, Riza."

"You had better back away from me before my father comes home unless you plan on being barbecued."

"You're so cold."

"I can live with that." She probably wouldn't live much longer if he kept bothering her. She couldn't let him know that she was at her breaking point. If he asked her one more time…

"Hey, Riza." She looked up and saw him grinning maliciously. She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Please?" he begged, giving her famous pout. She held her breath.

"No." she croaked. He frowned and left her alone. He had finally given up on her, and right on time. She lost all focus on her book when Roy came back in, carrying white lilies that he had most likely produced with alchemy. She stared evenly at him.

"Roy, why are you giving me flowers?" she whispered.

"Aren't they pretty? I know they're your favorites."

"Yes, they are. But why are you giving them to me?"

"They remind me of you." He smirked when she blushed. "And you know what's even better? They're the same color as snow." She smiled softly, and sighed.

"All right, Roy. You win. I'll go sledding with you." He grinned. The flowers worked like a charm every time, which is why he almost always got his way in the end. Although Riza was different from most girls, even she has a breaking point. A beautiful girl, no matter how hard she tries, can never resist beautiful flowers.


End file.
